


Ron's Worst Nightmare

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: While going through the list of Percy Ficathon challenges, one of the pairings made Ursula shudder. So I wrote this cookie for Ursula's nightmare pairing.





	Ron's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron's worst nightmare had come true. No. Not his worst nightmare. This was something that he had never even _imagined_. Lavender Brown fluttered at him over the breakfast table.

"Oooo, your brother such a woooonderful kisser," she cooed. "And he was promoted just last week -- he's very important to the Ministry." 

Ron snorted. 

"Hmph. You're just jealous because you'll never earn seventeen N.E.W.Ts." They interrupted by the flutter of owls as the morning mail arrived. _Squeal!_ "Look, everyone! Another owl from my Percy. And some roses. He's _such_ a romantic." She looked Ron disparagingly up and down. "It's a wonder you're from the same family."

As she sauntered away waving her latest 'love letter,' Ron muttered to Harry. "She got that right."


End file.
